C is for Cameron's Cookies
by Pyewacket75
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Written for a "Christmas Cookies" prompt over on Live Journal. Cameron invites House over and they make more than just cookies in in the kitchen. Muahaha. Rated M for sMut. Thanks for reading!


_**A/N: This was written for a prompt over on LiveJournal. The prompt being "Christmas Cookies." I hope you enjoy :)**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fox or House. If I did own House, he'd be eating those cookies off of MY naked body!

* * *

**C is for Cameron's Cookies**

As usual, House was late. By the time he arrived, Foreman and Chase had eaten the entire tin of shortbread cookies. As I sat at the computer reading his email, I glanced over at him.

"House?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"Sorry about the cookies."

"Don't worry about it. I never even got to see them so I don't know what I missed." Then he looked at me with a mock sense of longing. "Sometimes it's better when you don't know what you're missing."

_Gee, dig the knife a little deeper, why don't you?_

"We can make more."

He looked up at me with surprise and he even smiled. I felt like I was going to melt right there. It wasn't a smile he gave often.

"_We?_"

"It takes a long time to make two batches of cookies but if you help. they'll get done twice and fast and maybe we can make a double batch. And you can have them all to yourself."

He looked genuinely interested, and I faked nonchalance because I knew if he knew how much I wanted this, he'd back out.

"Tomorrow afternoon good?" he asked after a brief hesitation.

"Definitely."

* * *

I had just finished cleaning when the familiar knock of wood on wood made me jump. I opened the door and he stood there looking even more amazing than I could have imagined. He wore a red T-shirt under a black button down shirt, dark jeans and Nike's.

"Come on in, the oven's preheated and ready to go. Want some wine?"

"Sure."

I poured him a glass, refilled my own and then grabbed the mixing bowl from the cupboard. "Wash your hands. You'll be using them to mix the dough."

"No spoon?"

"Nope."

House washed his hands in the kitchen sink and dried them off while I put the ingredients into a large bowl. "Now you need to get your hands in there and mix it all up."

"Sounds fun."

I stepped aside and gestured to the bowl. "Have at it."

I watched with amusement and he stuck his large hands in and began to mix everything together. "Mmm…soft," he grunted. "Soft and silky…kind of like…" He looked right at me, his eyes dark with mischief and I swear to God I almost jumped him. But I maintained my cool.

"Like what, House?" I grinned.

He merely smiled back at me and went back to mixing the dough with his hands until he managed to form a big ball. I watched him work the dough, but his kneading skills left little to be desired so I washed my hands quickly and then I proceeded to show him by getting my hands in there as well.

"You need to use the heels of your hands. The more you do it, the shorter the dough will get, and the flakier the cookies will be."

As soon as my hands touched his I felt a jolt. They were so soft and so warm, also a little oily from the butter.

I shouldn't have done it, but I looked up at him and he was staring at me so intently that I felt my legs weaken. I imagined those warm, oily hands all over me, his lips on my skin and I blushed like an idiot.

"Like this," I said, my voice cracking a little as I demonstrated. After I did it a few times, House stood behind me and mimicked my movements, his hands kneading the dough over and over again until it was almost falling apart.

I watched with amusement as he proceeded to make several cookies of various parts of the male and female anatomy and then I put the pan in the oven and set the timer. "Twelve minutes should do it."

"Wow, there's still a ton of dough left."

"I know. It makes at least three batches." We made another batch and put it in the oven once the first batch was done.

House went and pinched a wad of dough between his fingers and then instead of popping it into his mouth, he offered it to me. Without a second thought I opened my mouth and he popped the dough in my mouth with his finger.

My lips closed around it and the look on House's face was priceless. When we locked eyes, that was it. He pulled his finger out of my mouth and then his lips crashed down on mine, pinning me against the counter and leaving me no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck.

Oh good God that man could kiss! His lips were so soft, in contrast to the stubble on his face but I didn't care. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I welcomed the intrusion with a deep moan that seemed to come out of nowhere.

House took a step back and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, pulling me onto his lap. I could taste the wine he'd been drinking and his tongue was soft and warm as it swirled against my own.

His hands slid up and down my back before moving to the buttons on the front of my shirt where he quickly undid them and let it fall to the floor. His lips found my neck and I threw my head back to give him full access. He kissed my neck, my throat and worked his way kissing down to the valley between my breasts. His hands gently caressed the soft fabric of my bra and teased my nipples with his thumbs.

"Mmm," I sighed as I unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off. House pulled his T-shirt off himself and tossed it aside before unhooking my bra at the back with one hand. The straps slid down my arms before the bra ended up on the floor next to our shirts.

The ding of the oven alerted us that the cookies were done so I quickly got up and took them out. Then I put the last batch in to cook while House grabbed a cookie.

"They're hot," I laughed as he dropped it on the counter and blew on his fingers to cool them.

"So are you," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me onto the counter top. My eyes closed as his lips found mine once again and he fumbled with the button and zipper of my jeans. His fingers reached inside and began stroking me through the fabric of my panties, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there. "Mmm very hot."

I couldn't speak after that. His fingers pushed the fabric aside and I yelped with surprise when his thumb grazed my clit. I sat back on the counter a little more and he took that opportunity to pull off my jeans. His hands slid over my thighs and down over my knees and I was thankful I shaved my legs that morning.

Neither of us spoke. It was as if we were on autopilot as we kissed and touched each other until the need to explore further got to be too much. House reached into his pocket for a condom while I unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. They slid down to his ankles and he kicked them away. Grabbing the kitchen chair, he used it to support his bad leg so he could still stand. My panties were the last thing to be removed and he tossed them on the floor before putting the condom on and then he pulled me to the edge of the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stabbed me with the head of his cock, teasing my entrance until it was so slick that he slid in all the way to the hilt, both of us moaning. It felt amazing. He was so deep and so hard that I almost came right at that moment.

"Oh God, House!" I cried out as he pumped into me with reckless abandon. His mouth found mine and we shared a feverish kiss. He swallowed my moans as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. When I finally hit my peak, he groaned and came with me. I could feel his cock pulsing as my inner walls squeezed him.

House didn't say anything for a few minutes. He held me close, rested his chin on the top of my head and we stayed quiet until the ding of the oven told us the last batch was ready to come out.

"Thanks," he said, and I wondered if he meant thanks for the cookies, or the amazing sex we'd just had in my kitchen.

"Anytime," I said with a wide grin. "Let me know if you want more."

He paused at the door, his hand on the doorknob. "I'm sure I will."

**The End.**


End file.
